Guide and Guardian
by Me-gone
Summary: After the death of her father, Christine is adopted by Madame Giry who trains her as a ballerina, as well as a proper young lady in order to become a suitable wife. Although a poor and clumsy dancer, her musical skills catch the attention of a mysterious stranger who seeks her hand.
1. Angel of Music

Christine Daaé stood next to her father's bedside, her tiny figure barely tall enough to see over the bed. Sweat ran down Gustave's pale face as his eyes searched around the candle lit room. As Christine dabbed her father's fever ridden forehead with a cool cloth, he weakly reached up and engulfed her hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

"Christine," he murmured, exhaling a pain filled gasp.

"I'm here, Papa."

He inhaled deeply, attempting to steady himself. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there tonight. I'm sure you sang beautifully."

"It wasn't the same without you there," she said. "but you'll be there next time, right?"

"Christine," he said, looking grim. "There isn't going to be a next time."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen carefully, Christine. I'm not going to be around forever, but even if you feel alone, even you can't see me, I will send the angel of music to you."

"What are you talking about, Papa? I don't understand."

"You'll understand when you're older. Just remember, the angel of music will always be there to protect you."

Gustave inhaled once more as though merely speaking caused him great pain. He lifted his hand up, gently taking Christine's face in hands. "I love you, Christine. I will always love you."

Christine began to cry. Her tiny face scrunching up. "I love you, too, Papa."

Madame Giry entered the room then, draped in black. She moved to stand behind Christine, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Your father needs his rest, my dear," she said. "Let him sleep in peace."

Gustave lifted his head to place a kiss upon his daughter's forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning."

Christine unwillingly stepped away from the bed, letting his hand slip from her grasp.

"Goodnight, Papa."

As Madame Giry lead her out of the room, Christine had a sinking feeling that the ghost like image of her father would be the last time she would ever see him alive.


	2. A New Place to Call Home

Christine stared out the window of the carriage, vaguely looking at the trees as they passed by. Madame Giry sat across from her as her daughter, Meg, sat happily next to her best friend. Slowly the yellow and red trees began to turn into buildings. An anxious feeling crept over Christine.

"How far away are we from the city?"

"Only an hour," Madame Giry remarked. "Having two children to raise, I thought an apartment just outside of the city would be better. Financially speaking."

"Christine, you'll love it here," Meg said cheerfully. "There's so much to explore!"

Madame Giry eyed Meg with obvious disapproval, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well," she said, backpedaling. "That is if Mother finds it appropriate."

"I think you'll find it quite enjoyable, my dear. One day you might even fall in love."

Christine flashed them a sincere smile before turning her attention back to the window. Madame Giry studied her closely, watching as the happy glow faded from her face as grief quickly took its place. She let the moment pass, but made it her mission to address it later.

"There it is!" Meg shouted excitedly.

Between two large brick buildings, sat a stone apartment building that was covered in vines. Roses were planted in the front yard, lining the brick path that lead to the front door. The driver hopped down from the bench and helped each of them out of the carriage.

Christine stepped out first, gazing up at her new home. Although it didn't look particularly intimidating, the sheer size made the home she shared with her father back in Sweden seem so small.

 _Papa_ , she thought. _I wish you were here._

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as Madame Giry placed her hands upon her shoulders.

"Come my dear, let's get you settled."

Madame Giry lead the way down the path as Meg took Christine's hand, trailing behind. Her mother unlocked the main entrance and gave Meg a key, gesturing for the girls to go upstairs. Christine look at her; questioning.

"Go on," she said. "I'll be but a moment."

The girls then made their way up the stairs as Christine let Meg pull her along. The driver walked up to the door, struggling to carry the three carrying cases.

"Where would you like these, Madame?" he asked, out of breath.

"Just leave them here," she said. "I can manage the rest. Thank you."

He nodded curtly before returning to the carriage and riding away. Madame Giry then nonchalantly tucked her case under her arm, picking the other two up with ease before ascending the stairs.

Meg and Christine unlocked the front door to apartment 4. As the door swung open, Christine's jaw dropped as the space of the main room seemed to overwhelm her. For it resembled that of a ballroom more so than a place to relax. The one bedroom house that she occupied with her father had such a cozy feeling about it; enough for one to call home, but now it felt as if she occupied a manor.

Even the lighting from the tall windows brightened up the whole room. For the last few months held no sunshine for her.

She heard Madame Giry enter the room, setting Meg's case down on the shiny floor.

"Meg, take your belongings to your room."

"Yes, Mama."

When Meg left the room, Madame Giry peered over at Christine with a thoughtful smile. Still holding her case all the while.

"This way my dear."

Christine inhaled deeply, hesitantly following after her to the last door at the end of the hallway. The door creaked open as Christine stepped inside. It had an old, musty smell to it, giving her the impression that it hadn't been occupied for quite some time.

Madame Giry set her case down on the bed, approaching the window to pull back the curtains. Light spilled into the room, dissolving the gloom that had worn out its welcome. She turned to Christine; serious.

"I know these last few months have been hard for you. You're far from home and now live in an unfamiliar place, but I know, in time, you'll let Paris into your heart and accept us as your family."

"I already accept you as my family."

"That's very sweet of you to say," she smiled. "I'll leave you to your privacy."

As Madame Giry crossed the room to exit, she looked back at Christine; lingering in the doorway.

"Your education will begin tomorrow. I promise if you work hard, and look forward to your future, it will be a bright one."

She left the bedroom then, closing the door behind her. Christine looked about the room, noticing the dresser and even the bed were positively clean; not a speck of dust was in sight. She smiled, looking out the window at the sunset; believing it wasn't the end of the day but the start of something quite beautiful.


End file.
